May mine
by hoshina.imeta
Summary: Cerita ini sedikit/banyak remakan dari komik jepang. Yunho di juluki King kang sekolah oleh murid murid yang lain dan itu membuat Jaejoong marah, Jaejoong berniat merebut posisi Yunho. Baca aja deh,, dari pade lu lu semua pada penasaran, hehe Author Yunjae baru


Chapter one

 **May Mine**

 **~[°^°]~**

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim-Jung- Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Dll~

Genre : romence, frendship, bad boy, NC, drama, Yanke, dll~

Sumerry : remakan dari Komik jepang, hehe~

.

.

©yunjae

®present

.

.

.

Bruk

"Ugh! Shit!" meringis kesakitan. "Awas kau Jung Yunho. Akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu pada ku uhuk... Uhuk" memicingkan matanya pada Namja yang berdiri menjulang dihadapanya.

Menatap sesosok Namja yang terbaring dirumput dengan pandangan merendahkan."Cih! Dalam mimpi mu Kim" berlalu pergi.

"Jaejoong-sama/Bro!" dari arah samping datang dua Namja menghampiri Namja yang masih terbaring dirumput.

"Bro apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Namja berjidat lebar dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau buta! Aku kesakitan Bodoh!Aak!" Semprotnya bangun.

"Uh miane Bro, sini kami bantu"

Bergegas memapah Namja yang telungkup dirumput tadi.

"ssshh... Ternyata kuat juga dia membantingku ke tanah, akh.. aku bisa merasakan tulang punggung ku akan patah" masih meringis. "Jung Brengsek! Akan ku balas dia suatu saat nanti. Ahk YAK PELAN-PELAN BODOH!"

Ketiga orang itu berlalu pergi juga.

.

.

 _1 bulan kemudian_

Tit

Klak klontang klontang tek

Plek

Gluk gluk gluk

"Aaahh~ segarnya... Kalian mau? Eits... Ambil sendiri disana"

"Huh pelit" kata Namja berjidat lebar.

"Iya Jae-sama pelit sekali" si pantat montok menimpali.

Plak plak

"Adauu"

"A appo!"

Teriak kedua orang itu kesakitan akibat menerima pukulan sayang dari Namja cantik yang memegang kaleng minumannya.

"Rasakan! Cih".ucap Namja cantik itu tanpa dosa.

Oh tadi tu suara mesin penyimpan minuman yang ada di dalam sekolah. Jadi tidak perlu berlari dari kelas ke kantin hanya untuk membeli minuman. Cukup berjalan saja beberapa langkah dari kelas maka akan ada mesin pendingin yang menyimpan berbagai minuman eit tidak gratis lo harus memasukan dulu uang dalam mesin maka baru kalian akan mendapatkan minumannya. Praktiskan.

Oya pertama-tama kita perkenalkan toko kita dulu mulai dari Namja berrambut jabrik blonede yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, Namja yang sok ngaku kuat tapi langsung K.O dihadapan Jung Yunho. Lihat saja [baca] saat Yunho membanting Jaejoong ke tanah Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik lagi hanya mulutnya saja yang masih mengoceh dan menyumpahi Yunho. Kim Junsu (statusnya bagi Jaejoong ; teman, sahabat, saudara, kacung dllnya) Namja berpantat montok sering memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong-sama, jae-san, jae-chan dan masih banyak lagi. Park Yoochun statusnya sama dengan Junsu tapi Yoochun sering sekali membuat Jaejoong kesal dan akan berakhir terkena pukulan sayang dari Jaejoong ,namja yang sering dijuluki oleh Jaejoong dengan jidat lebar ini sering memanggil Jaejoong dengan Bro. Jung Yunho (statusnya bagi Jaejoong ; musuh abadi selamanya) ketua geng preman sekolah tidak ada yang berani dengannya kecuali ya Si kitty kita... Jae-sama!?. Kekuatan dan kekuasaannya tidak diragukalam lagi semua orang dari berbagai sekolah yang mempunyai geng/kelompok tersendiri mengaku kalah jika akan berhadapan dengannya.

Jadi permasalahnya adalah Jaejoong selama ini selalu diolok-olok oleh temen-temennya yang lain termasuk si jidat lebar (babakbelur dihajar Jaejoong) bahwa Jaejoong itu lembek seperti Yeoja. Makanya Jaejoong bertekat akan membuktikan pada semua orang yang mengoloknya bahwa ia tidak lemah. Maka satu persatu ia rubah dari penampilanya yang awut-awutan layaknya preman pasar, mulai rajin GYM, berbicara kasar, berlatih bela diri ds.

Dan inilah hasilnya. Tantangan bertanding dari Jaejoong untuk Yunho ke 50 ini tidak berhasil sama sekali untuk mengalahkan Yunho akhirnya selalu berakhir di tanah berrumputan.

Tapi walaupun sudah dikalahkan Jaejoong pantang menyerah ia bangkit dan akan coba lagi sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan seorang Jung Yunho King kang disekolahnya.

"Ha ha ha hari ini Jung Yunho brengsek itu akan berakhir ditangan ku Ha ha ha"

Ketawa nista Jaejoong.

"Tapi jae-san apakah akan berhasil"

Krik krik -sunyi seketika-

"Tentu saja! Selama 1 bulan ini aku melatih tubuhku untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Jung sialan itu dan dengan tangan ini akan menghabisinya! Kalian lihat saja-"

DUARR Plok busssss

"Uwaaaaaa!?"

"Uh ohuk ohuk a.. Asap dari mana ini uhuk"

"Iya ohuk" menutup hidung dan mulut."Apa sedang terjadi kebakaran?"

"Uhuk uhuk hei kalian tidak apa-apa? Junsu? Yoochun?" suara nan lembut datang dari asal asap tadi.

"Jae-san kau dimana? kami berdua tidak bisa melihat mu"

"Disini Bodoh didepan kalian" mengipas-ngipas satu tanganya untuk menyingkirkan asap.

"Mana? Tidak ada. Hanya ada Yeoja didepan kami saja Bro. Ee Yeoja!?" membulatkan matanya

"Mwo jidat kau ngomong apa, jelas-jelas bahwa aku yang berada didepan kalian" belum menyadari situasi.

"Ja... Jae-sama?" menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Ada apa lagi Junsu? Uh sepertinya kakiku merasa dingin." melihat ke bawah.

"Oh My God Son! What the! Mana celana ku kenapa bisa berubah jadi rok begini!?"

"Siapa kau?"sijidat bingung.

"Huh? Jidat apa kau buta ini aku Jaejoong"

"Reallyyy! But.. But how?

"Jae-sama kau berubah jadi seorang Yeoja"

Apa yang dikatakan Junsu memeang benar Jaejoong kini berubah menjadi sesosok gadis yang menawan. Yeochun dan Junsu saja sampai mematung melihat penampilan baru Jaejoong.

Tubuh yang mungil, rambut bonde yang digerai panjang sepinggang, rok pendek hampir memperlihatkan pantat putih Jaejoong ditambah kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang menambah kesan sexy dipenampilannya.

Kalou wajah tidak perlu diragukan lagi memang dasarnya wajah Jaejoong yang cantik nan mulus jadi tidak terlalu berubah.

.

.

Di belakang sekolah

'Suguh sial, kenapa harus berrubah jadi Yeoja sih!'

"Huh? Siapa kamu?"

"Bhahaha ini aku Kim Jaejoong orang yang akan mengalahkanmu!' Dengan kepercayaan diri penuh Jaejoong berpose seperti bos dengan kaki agak mengkangkang dan kedua tangan dipinggang seakan-akan memlerlihatkan bahwa dirinya siap bertanding adu jotos dengan Yunho.

Sedangkan YonSu tengan bersembunyi disemak-semang memantau Jaejoong.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ck! Baiklah kau berhasil membuang waktuku" berbalik untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Baru saja Yunho akan melangkah langsung tersetop mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Jung Brengsek! Ternyata kau sudah menjadi Namja lemah yang seenaknya main kabur. Atau aku bilang Namja Pe Nge Cut!" Seringai sombong Jaejoong keluar karena berhasil melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang pastinya akan merendahkan harga diri seorang Jung itu.

Siapa suruh seenaknya main pergi saja Jaejoong kan sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dimana dia akan adu jotos dengan Jung itu dan menjadi sang pemenang yang akan mengalahkan si King kang sekolah yang paling ditakuti dan disegani oleh murid murid dari berbagai sekolah lainnya.

Merasa terpancing dengan kata-kata Jaejoong, Yunho berbalik lagi menghadapnya dan langsung menatap tajam, seketika membuat bulu kudung Jaejoong berdiri tegak bak tentara yang sedang dihukum.

'Hiiiiii tatapannya mengerikan' ringis Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa mau mu Yeoja cantik"

"Huh? Ye...yeoja? Yak! apa kau buta aku namja" akibat tatapan tajam dari Yunho tadi sekita membuat Jaejoong lupa akan penampilannya.

.

Menepuk jidatnya "Aduh Jae-sama pabo. Apa dia tidak sadar akan penampilannya"

"Ssssst diamlah Junsu kau akan membuat kita ketahuan"

"Tapikan-"

"Diam dan lihat saja"

Junsu langsung mempout bibirnya mendengar perintah bernada tegas dari Yeochun.

.

"Nona apa kau menggodaku" kata Yunho, jelas-jelas yang berdiri didepannya ini seorang yeoja tapi dengan lantangnya si Yeoja membantah. Ck sungguh aneh.

"Sudah ku bilang aku Namja. N.A.M.J.A ! Sampai aku berbaik hati mengejakan untuk mu. Jika belum paham juga berarti otakmu perlu diperiksa Jung!" sungut Jaejoong mulai emosi.

'Baiklah aku akan ikut permainanmu' bisik Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho Melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ma..mau apa kau Jung. Ingin berkelahi skarang juga" Jaejoong dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertanding.

Sedangkan Yunho bukannya mudur malah semakin maju sampai akhirnya ia berhasil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

.

Bagaimana ceritanya. Sini aku jelaskan. Kan tadi Yunppa bear nyamperi Jaemma tuh. Nah pas udah 1 meter Jaemma melayangkan pukulannya untuk mengenai wajah Yunppa bukannya kena malah tangan Jaemma ditangap ama Tangan Yunppa terus diputarlah badan Jaemma untuk membelakangi Yunppa agar memudahkan Yunppa untuk bisa berbica baik-baik dengan Jaemma. Jadi begitu. Aduh ribet deh.. wkwkwkkk

.

.

"Uh lepas Jung!" Jaejoong beronta dalam dekapan Yunho

Sedangkan YonSu sudah berteriak-teriak gaje tapi dihiraukan oleh Yunjae.

Dalam posisi ini membuat Jaejoong tenggelam dalam dekapan Yunho membuat Yunho dapat mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dalam diri Jaejoong membuat dirinya agak tergelitik saat tiba-tiba sebuat rasa datang menghantam hatinya. Yunho juga agak merasa kaget saat merasakan halusnya kulit Jaejoong dan lembutnya rambut Jaejoong yang mengenai wajahnya.

Menundukan wajahnya agar bibirnya sejajar dengan kuping Jaejoong. "Manis apa kau tidak sadar akan penampilanmu?" Kata Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong.

Membuat bulu kudung Jaejoong tambah berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau ini berbicara apa sih. Aku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik lepaskan aku sekarang brengsek!" Jaejoong merasa risih terhadap perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong hanya dengan 1 tangan saja sedangkan tangan satunya memasuki baju sekolah Jaejoong. Ditengah-tengah asik berontaknya Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa 1 tangan Yunho memasuki bajunya mengelus ulus perut ratanya dan merambat naik meremas payudaranya.

"Ah" sekita Jaejoong berhenti berontak saat merasakan rasa sakit yang hinggap di payudaranya.

"Au lihat siapa yang tidak memakai BH disini. Ternyata tebakan ku benar kau sedang menggodaku nona manis" smirk kemenangan Yunho layangkan untuk Jaejoong.

Sret buk

Secepat kilat Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan langsung membuat pertahan mindungi payudaranya.

'Bodoh kau Jae! Kau tak sadar bahwa dirimu sekarang adalah Yeoja cuma gara-gara minuman sialan itu' Jaejoong meruntuki kebodohan dirinya dalam hati.

Yunho terpana sesaat melihat Jaejoong entah kenapa penampilanya yang seperti ini terlihat sangat cantik dimata Yunho dan seketika itu membuat Yunho bergairah.

"Jadi nona manis sudah selesaikan permainanya. Kau berhasil membuatku terpana akan pesonmu. Jadi bisakah kita pergi dan mencari suatu tempat untuk lebih saling mengenal" Yunho tersenyum tampan.

"Cih da...dalam mimpi mu Jung! A... aku tidak akan sudi untuk lebih dekat dengan dirimu!" Masih diposisi yang sama Jaejoong kini mulai waspada takut-takut Yunho kembali meraba dirinya.

Entah kenapa ciutlah nyali besar yang ia bawa tadi kini terganti dengan rasa takut mendominasi bukan takut dipukul lebih tepatnya rasa takut Yunho akan melecahkan dirinya yang seorang Yeoja ini. Ia tidak mau.

'Rupanya Yeoja manis ini masih ingin bermain-main ternyata'

"Sudahlah kau sudah berhasil dan menang jadi bisa kita hentikan ini dan ikut aku" lagi Yunho menawarkan diri untuk Jaejoong ikut bersamanya.

"Tidak akan! Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku bukan salah satu pelacurmu Jung. Aku tidak akan sudi dekat-dekat dengan namja menjijikan seperimu-"

Sudah cukup Yunho habis kesabaran, yeoja keras kepala sayanganya manis ini membuat Yunho geram. Dengan langkah cepat kini Yunho memanggul Jaejoong di pundaknya yang lebar.

"Yak! Namja gila turunkan aku. Kau dengar! Turunkan aku sekarang juga. JUNG YUNHOO BRENGSEKKKKKKK!"

Dan pergilah mereka.

Meninggalkan YonSu terkapar pingsan melihat adegan tidak sesono yang terjadi didepan mereka. Yeochun yang terlihat parah keadaanya karena pisang sambil mimisan maklumlah otaknya Yeochun itu otak mesum jadi kalau melihat adegan berbau dewasa maka akan langsung poor Yeochun.

.

.

BRUK

Jaejoong mengutuk Yunho karena membanting dirinya walaupun bukan membantingya ketanah maupun kereremputan tapi disebuah kasur empuk didalam kamar besar entah milik siapa Jaejoonh tidak peduli, yang jelas ia harus kabur dari sini.

Baru saja ia akan bangkit duduk badangya langsung dikurung oleh badang Yunho yang kekar yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa Jung!?" Memelotokan matanya untuk menakut-nakuti Yunho.

Yunho bukannya takut tapi ia malah menahan ketawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Jaejoong.

"Aku? Tentu saja ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu" membuka baju seragam sekolah dan kaos oblongnya hingga menyisakhan Yunho yang toples.

Gluk

Jaejoong menelan ludah susah payah melihat tubuh atas sempurna Yunho.

'Sial badanya bagus sekali ia memiliki eightpek bukan sixpek. Aku saja berlatih sebulan penuh tidak bisa membentuk yang seperti ini'

Sadar atau tidak Jaejoong mempout bibirnya saat sedang berperang batin tentang badan perfek Yunho.

Yunho yang melihatnya tanpa babibu langsung menyambar bibir carry Jaejoong.

Cup

Mmmmmhhh

'Manis' batin Yunho menilai 'lembut' lanjutnya

Yunho memangut bergantian bibir atas dan bibir bawaj Jaejoong.

"Mmh... Yun..."

Cek cak cip cup cek cap cip cup

Suara kecripak bibir kedua sejoli itu pun terdengar.

Merasa kurang puas Yunho mencoba memasukan lidahnya untuk mengekspor dalam mulut Jaejoong. Tapi karena Jaejoong tidak bepengalan ia hanya diam kaku tanpa membalas ciuman Yunho. Tidak kehabisan akal Yunho memasukan kedua tangan kedalam baju Jaejoong langsung mengarah kebuah dada Jaejoong. Meremas kedua gundukan itu sampai membuat Jaejoong mendesah dan tidak sadar membuka mulutnya dan langsung saja tidak disia-siakan oleh Yunho lidahnya dengan lincah mengajak lidah Jaejoong berperang. Jaejoong yang awalnya ingin mengyingkirkan lidah Yunho dalam mulutnya malah seperti meladeni cumbuan Yunho.

Entah savila siapa yang menetes di kasur yang jelas mereka berdua masih asik bercumbuh dengan liar.

Saat Jaejoong merasa ia akan kehabisan oksigen ia memukul pelan dada Yunho memberirahunya bahwa ciumannya harus dihentikan.

Tau maksud Jaejoong dengan enggan Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan sedikit dari bibir Menggoda Jaejoong dan terciptalah benang savila yang menjuntai diantara mereka berdua.

Deru nafas mereka saling bersautan. Jaejoong dengan matanya yang masih tertutup mencoba sebisa mungkin meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Beda dengan Yunho beberapa tarikan udara pernafasan Yunho sudah kembali lancar melihat tampang menggoda dan leher mulus nan jenjang milik Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung menempatkan bibirnya disana menjilat,mengecup dan mengigit kecil leher itu sehingga menghasilkan tanda dan suara desahan merdu dari Jaejoong.

"Ah.. uh... Yunhoo... mmm... "

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
